ADMINISTRATION CORE ABSTRACT The Administration Core will provide the organizational infrastructure necessary to promote and integrate the research in this 3 Project Drug Sensitivity and Resistance Center (DSRC), supporting analysis of drug response and resistance in multiple myeloma (MM); and to expedite the development of novel strategies in precision medicine. The Administration Core will facilitate activities by providing leadership, financial management, and an administrative structure designed to efficiently coordinate the activities of the DSRC projects, as well as the dissemination of information to physicians, other researchers and the patient community. The Administrative Core will coordinate communication among the DSRC Network members. Specifically, the Administrative Core assigns all DSRC accounts and subcontracts, and through the Executive Committee, composed of the 3 Project Leaders, an Operations Administrator, and a patient advocate will evaluate progress, ensure resource and data sharing, review project data and manuscripts for publications.